1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device capable of identifying external antennas, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of automatically identifying connected external antenna modules by reading identification tags set on the external antenna modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to satisfy all kinds of applications and wireless communications demands, when designing antennas of mobile terminal apparatuses, signal frequencies, being received or transmitted, have to be taken into consideration for meeting specification requirements of wireless techniques, such as wireless local-area networking (WLAN), Bluetooth, mobile communications, global positioning system (GPS), digital TV and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), etc. Furthermore, for hand-held mobile terminal apparatuses like mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or ultra mobile PC (UMPC), the weight and the volume have to be reduced as much as possible for increasing the carrying convenience. Thus, how to design multi-frequency antennas in limited spaces of the hand-held mobile terminal apparatuses is a major challenge.
In this case, external antenna design can be a primary consideration for achieving the expected performance. General speaking, external antennas have to be connected to radio transceivers of the mobile terminal apparatuses through specific connection ports for receiving and transmitting corresponding radio signals. Therefore, multiple connection ports are required to be set on the mobile terminal apparatuses for each kind of the external antennas. However, with the increase of the wireless technique specifications, doing this not only increases the volume of the mobile terminal apparatuses, but also confuses the users.
Certainly, in order to connect the mobile terminal apparatuses through signal connection port, the external antennas can also be realized as built-in antennas, which integrate various antenna functions into a single external antenna module for receiving and transmitting radio signals corresponding to each kind of wireless technique specifications. Nevertheless, it not only increases the design difficulties, but also can be considered to be a waste when integrating all kinds of antenna functions corresponding to each wireless technique specifications into a single external antenna module.